


In Chains

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2020 Collection (Round 2) [14]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Smut, Restraints, Tenderness, submissive Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Tech-talk could be so hot when it was in Tony's voice and whispered directly into his ear.(Tony teases Stephen with his plans for play time.)
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2020 Collection (Round 2) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636018
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112
Collections: IronStrange Bingo 2020





	In Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Tender almost-porn within a well-established, very loving and consensual d/s relationship between equals. The road has been long but they are finally there; although Stephen sometimes still can't quite believe how lucky he got (Tony can't either, but this story is not in his POV). 
> 
> The title is taken from the Depeche Mode song of the same name. Normally, I would put the relevant quote in here but it would be the whole text in this case. _In Chains_ perfectly encapsulates how Tony and Stephen feel about each other in this universe. ( _The way you move / Has got me yearning / The way you move / Has left me burning…_ )
> 
> @ironstrangebingo prompt: _Hand Cuffs_

"You've been staring at my wrists at lot, lately." Normally, all that attention on his weak spot would leave him annoyed at best, scared at worst - but this was _Tony_. Tony, who had not only told but also shown him over and over again that his fucked-up hands didn't matter, that… _oh_.

Stephen smiled. "Making plans, darling?" he asked mildly and pushed his sleeves further back with a gesture that wasn't nearly as smooth or suave as he'd hoped it would be. Oh well, couldn't be changed. He was working with rather inferior material here, after all.

In answer, Tony grabbed his right hand and carefully pulled it - and Stephen with it - towards him.

"You know me, baby," he purred back. "I'm _always_ making plans." He traced he scars on the back of Stephen's hand. "I've been thinking about what you told me a couple of weeks ago and trying to find a way to make it safe for you."

 _Oh._ His brain wasn't capable of more. Of course he remembered what he'd told Tony during the last time they'd really played but it hadn't been much more than other things said in the heat of passion. He _knew_ that it was next to impossible.

"You know I…," be began but was promptly shut off with a kiss. A moment later he was moaning into the kiss, all thoughts of handcuffs gone. One of Tony's arms around his waist and the other on the back of his head, fingers tangled in his hair to keep him in place, was better than any other restraints could ever be. Stephen settled his left hand over Tony's heart, spreading his trembling fingers as if to cover the extensive tattoo covering the scars hidden beneath the worn-out shirt. As always, the slightly irregular heartbeat he could barely feel calmed him down like not much else could.

"I'll find a way," Tony promised him. "I'm not quite there yet, but I will." He gently bit down at the spot where neck met shoulder, just under the permanent collar, where the tattoo that spanned Stephen's whole back started. "There won't be any heavy chains or even handcuffs, sorry, but you _will_ be restrained, completely at my mercy, helpless and only able to moan and gasp and beg while taking what I decide to give you."

Stephen swallowed hard at that and it took him a moment to gather enough brainpower to find the words to answer. "I'd like that," he whispered eventually. Although he already was Tony's the idea of being held down by something else than Tony himself was tantalizing. So many more possibilities for Tony to play with him when his hands were free…

"It'll be a mix of leather and nanites, I can tell you that already." Tony's words broke through the haze of arousal that had already settled over him. "Cuffs around your wrists, going higher up than usual and down to the palms of your hands to better distribute the strain that will be put on your wrists."

Tech-talk could be so hot when it was in Tony's voice and whispered directly into his ear. Stephen was gasping for air even before Tony's hand settled on his ass and squeezed it none too gently.

"Why… why are you telling me? Why not surprise me?"

He got another hard squeeze for that before Tony pulled back his hand and put both of his hands on Stephen's face. No way to escape, so this was important. Stephen swallowed, unable to escape his lover's gaze and waited.

"I'd never surprise you with something like this," Tony told him and his tone allowed no argument whatsoever. "Actually, I'd like your input to make the restraints as safe and comfortable as possible because if all goes well you'll be wearing them more than once. Maybe I'll incorporate your collar into the whole setup. Chain you up against a wall or something. We could have tons of fun that way." Stephen shivered in happy anticipation at that while Tony watched his reaction with a predatory grin that somehow still managed to be tender. "Any input you might have beyond 'tie me up and fuck me' is very appreciated by the way. We're in this together and, as much as I love it, this was your idea originally," he reminded Stephen gently. "I'm eager to hear all about what's been going on in that overactive brain of yours. What else have you been hiding in there?" His thumbs stroked Stephen's temples as if to tease out more information that way.

Stephen nodded even while he rolled his eyes and enjoyed the caress. Tony calling his brain 'overactive' was a little bit hypocritical, really, but Tony's earnest expression let the amusement fade away and replaced it with the warm glow of contentment. Sometimes he still slipped up and forgot that this was a partnership of equals, and that it was always his choice and never an expectation to surrender himself to Tony.

"Sorry," he whispered. The impulse to drop his head was there but Tony's hold kept his head up.

Instead of a disappointment sigh there was a gentle smile, followed by a short, soothing kiss. "Don't be, baby. You're doing so good. You know that almost nothing that gets me off quicker than hearing about your fantasies. I love you so much and having the opportunity to play with you like that is a privilege."

The undeserved praise, as well as the casual reminder that he was loved, made him shiver once again and he leaned in to snag another, longer and deeper kiss. Damn, somehow he managed to fall a little bit more for this man each and every day. "Take me to bed?" he asked. He wasn't in the mood for anything fancy, not today, he just wanted to feel Tony's hands on his body and have his cock buried deep inside of him for as long as possible.

"Take you to bed or take _you_?" Tony teased but his right hand was already busy sliding into Stephen's pants, carefully probing and teasing his opening but not yet slipping inside. Stephen reacted by widening his stance, already eager for more. "I think I'll do both, actually. How do you want it?"

"Me on my back, you above me, fucking me into the mattress and staying inside of me for as long as possible," was his immediate answer. This time, his head stayed high up and he could hold Tony's gaze without flushing.

Tony beamed back at him, happy and full of pride. "Sounds like a great plan. I'm in." He winked and pressed inside Stephen's body for just a moment before pulling out and hooking his fingers into the collar. Stephen laughed and let himself be pulled forwards into yet another kiss before he was led towards the bed.

Tony's other hand grabbed and held on to Stephen's right wrist, giving him a taste of what was yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This a good place to end this series, I think, and I hope it was as much fun to read as it was for me to write. Thank you for all he comments and kudos; they are as treasured as Stephen is here ~~(and in every other universe where he's with Tony)~~. 🤍


End file.
